Would Never be the Same
by TearStar
Summary: Yusuke likes Kurama... he will confess, and when he is about to tell, he founds out something startling!


**Would Never Be The Same**

**By TearStar**

I don not own YuYu Hakusho…

**TearStar:** Hello, I'm back again… this is another one of my short fics… just a little drabble doodle… I just managed to post it here… read and review…

14

'_Kurama… how could one describe him? Beautiful? Yes, he is beautiful. Silky smooth and soft hair, beautiful face, charming emerald eyes, perfect nose, nice and luscious lips. And the personality? All I could say is: what more can you ask for?... Actions? Refined… just almost imaginary to be real…'_

"Yusuke, can you please get a pail of water?"

Yusuke turned and looked at Kurama. He is standing firm. Straight. Sound and healthy. Hale. Walking and sweeping around the temple. He decided to help out since its school vacation. Genkai is getting older, and Yukina was left to the household choirs. Him and Kurama decided to help. Visiting every other week to help in the maintenance.

'_That's good… he's healthy and doing well… better than see him get hurt and stuff…bloodstained clothes, hand, skin… damn that crow Karasu!!! I swear I'd kill him again if I saw him in the Spirit world…'_

He felt a pat on his head…

"Yusuke? You're staring off… is there a problem?"-Kurama curiously asked.

"Uh-no… pail of water, coming up!"

And so he stood, grabbed the pail and marched to the river. He shook his head and asked himself when did he start thinking of Kurama, anyway? Last night? The other night? Last week? Last month?... damn I don't know! You just crept in my mind you never went out… Then he remembered the fox's pat on his head, how their face was so close to each other. He felt his cheeks flame up. He shouted and poured the pail of water on himself.

Eventually, they finished cleaning and as a little reward: Yukina cooked for them. He ate, with Kurama. He momentarily stops to look at Kurama. They stayed for a while more, letting the food settle in their stomach, before setting off.

Yusuke walked with Kurama. He still thinks of the previous situation and reached the thought of how he managed to be friends with such a perfect person.

'_Alright, I know you know it now, I love Kurama, his foxiness and all… can you blame me?'_

He is drowning in thoughts and hadn't realized he's walking to speeding traffic. Kurama was shocked to see Yusuke walking straight to traffic. He pulled Yusuke back and crashed him to his chest. Yusuke felt warms and fragrant arms around him.

"Are you alright, Yusuke?"

"Uh-I guess so…What happened?"

Yusuke asked, still in the bliss of having embraced by Kurama.

"You almost killed yourself the first way you did."

Kurama said and let go of him. Yusuke felt dismayed on leaving the wonderful arms.

"Do you have a problem, Yusuke? You could always tell me."

"I don't think I could tell you this…"

"Well, if you happen to change your mind, I'm ready to listen…"

"Uh…Wait, where are we going?"

"To the beach, I want to bathe in the sea."

Kurama dragged Yusuke to the beach. Yusuke wondered on Kurama's behavior. The fox seemed so happy… Kurama had run towards the water and is now soaking wet; playing like a kid.

'_Hmm. I wonder how Kurama looks like when shirtless…_'

Kurama rose from the water and pulled Yusuke to the sea.

"Hey! I don't have extra clothes!"

Yusuke protested as Kurama unbutton his shirt and started taking it off him. Yusuke blushed furiously as Kurama touch him, and rid his shirt.

"Leave the shirt off… I'll lend you my extra short and pants."

Yusuke is looking at his shirt in Kurama's hands; he stood there half-naked, eventhough he frequently walk around shirtless, he felt shy around Kurama.

"Come on, Yusuke!" –Kurama giggled and said in a playful tone.

Yusuke swallowed when Kurama clung on his arms and pulled him in the water. They splash water on each other, and sometimes, wrestle by the shore; laughing and screaming.

"Oh… I had so much fun."

"Me too, Kurama…"

"It's almost sundown, we should get dressed."

They left the waters and went to the rows of abundant coconuts to cover themselves as they change. They had faced away from each other as they take off their soaked clothes. Yusuke had unzipped his pants and slightly pushed it down when Kurama tap his shoulder. He shuddered from the touch…

"Yusuke, I think we switched shirts, here's yours."

"Oh…"

…Was all Yusuke could mutter. He had turned around and saw Kurama shirtless, pants partially undone, and almost slipping off his waist. His wet hair drizzled a drop of water down his body. Yusuke watched the droplet slowly trace Kurama's neck, chest, abdomen, and then the droplet flowed pass the bellybutton and in the fox's pants. Yusuke swallowed on that…

"Uh-uh… Ok, thanks." –he took his shirt and turned back around.

Yusuke quickly removed his pants. When he was leaning down, he glimpsed at Kurama. The fox is sliding his pants down his waist. He stared for a while more and saw the fox's thighs as the pants started to fall off. He shut his eyes and looked away. He removed his pants and quickly re-dressed himself. He waited there, standing like statue.

"Yusuke? Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

Yusuke wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned around. He saw Kurama's hair tied up.

"What's with the hairstyles?"

"I don't want it hanging down my back while wet… it might give me colds."

"Ok…"

Then Kurama tried to hold back his laughter. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and asked.

"What's funny?"

"Mm… hahahah!!! So that's how your hair looks like when it's wet."

Yusuke looked up at his head, his hair is messed up. Ends pointing here, there, and everywhere.

"Uh-Yes… it's messed up."

"Come here."

Kurama interweaved his hands in Yusuke's hair and combed it by his fingers…

"Uh… Kurama…"

Kurama's hands caressed his hair for a while, he hoped it wouldn't end, but it did.

"Let's go home, detective."

"Oh… right, fox boy."

14

"Kurama, I'll return your clothes tomorrow after I wash them."

"I'm afraid you can't. Me and the family's having an outing tomorrow. Maybe next week."

"Where are you going?"

"To this hot spring in the South."

"Well, ok. See you next week."

14

Yusuke twist and kick on his bed. He'd be living 1 week of his life without Kurama… and what hell it will be. He reached to his drawer and pulled out a picture. It's Kurama's picture; cut from their group picture…

Oh well… what can I say? Foxy? Beautiful? Pretty? Cute? Attractive? Nice-looking? Good-loking? Cunning? Perfect?... Hell! They should invent a word that would describe you… none of these fit you, Kurama… I wonder how it would be like to talk with you over the phone until daylight… I wonder how it would be like to hold your hand, hug you, kiss you, go out with you… Live with you… Grow old with you… Ha! Damn these thoughts are keeping me up, every night… why do you have to be so perfect! As if one should be holy or be a god just to talk to you??? You are… handsome, nice, kind, smart, strong, sexy… HOT! Yeah you're smokingly, oozingly hot!... well, and me? I'm just a friend… a fight-picking-student friend. Loud-mouthed, always cursing, messed-up hair friend… that loves you… hell, how'd we got to be friends anyway?... … … at the hospital?... … … at the tournament?... … … whatever… Kurama… I want to sleep! Get off my mind!!! Yusuke grabbed his pillow and put it over his face.

14

Kurama happily packed his one week suitcase; it has been a long time since the family had an out of town trip. They left early the next day and traveled to the south. The trip is long but it's all worth it; the spring is extremely breathtaking.

"Wow… Ningenkai beauty."

Kurama was happy he went there. Perfect place to think things through.

"…Yusuke…"

14

Kurama came back with a souvenir for everyone; a flower figurine made of shells.

Oh, Thank you, Kurama!" –Botan exclaimed.

He also gave to Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko, Genkai, and Koenma.

"Here's yours, Yusuke." –He gave with a smile.

"Hmn…What's happening here? And what's with that shells, fox?" –Hiei

"It's called souvenir. Here's your share, Hiei."

Hiei looked at the gift and then accepted it.

"You should learn to have some trickle of sentiments, Hiei." –Yusuke

"Shut up."

Yusuke pinched Hiei's cheeks, a new way to piss off the fire demon.

"Anyway, are you still up for the sparring later, Kurama?"-Yusuke

"Yes, Yusuke."

It might sound funny, but the fighter in Yusuke finds it the only way to express the sweet nature in him to Kurama. And after the sparring, he would treat Kurama out on a ramen shop.

"Seafood ramen, right?"

"No, I'll take beef today, Yusuke."

Yusuke made sure Kurama had everything ready, chopsticks, spoon; if ever he doesn't like lifting the bowl for soup; before sitting himself. He observes Kurama the whole eating time, wondering how Kurama do it; still look beautiful and graceful, even when eating ramen. Yusuke had done some thinking lately. He thought that maybe Kurama likes him too, judging from how close they are in the past months. Then he tried something, to make his feelings a little obvious…

"I'm happy when I'm with you, Kurama."

"Me too, Yusuke."

Whow… Yusuke didn't expect the answer. Then the suspicion of Kurama liking him back increased.

Yusuke accompanied Kurama back to his house and bid goodbye; Yusuke style… he formed his hand in a gun the way he do his rei gun and then point it to Kurama.

"Goodbye, Kurama…Bang!"

Kurama chuckled and copied him. "Bang!"

14

Yusuke went home and spent the whole night thinking how he would confess to Kurama… he is determined to tell… he rehearsed his speech in his mind, but end up withdrawing…

"Hell with it! I'll just say what comes to my heart tomorrow…"

14

Yusuke walked the streets to Kurama's house. He's one corner away when he shrank and withdrew. The butterflies in his stomach are killing him. He decided to postpone the proposal later that afternoon. He decided to stroll the mall for a while.

"Yusuke!"

He looked back and saw Kurama waving to him, with bags of items at hand.

"Hey!"

Yusuke walked up and then Kurama's mom, stepfather, and stepbrother came. Kurama introduced him to them.

"Come with us."

"Kurama? I-I don't think so… this is a family thing."

"Come on. Father also wanted to meet friends of mine."

Kurama took his arm and tugged him along. Yusuke went, with Kurama's insistence. Then they lunched out. It's a first-class, Italian restaurant. And Yusuke felt more embarrassed… Kurama's stepdad began to order. There are lots of utensils on the table, and it's making Yusuke sweat.

'_Damn theses utensils! I just need chopsticks!'_

Yusuke takes glimpses at Kurama. He would copy what utensils the fox use, and then use it too.

"Yusuke-kun? What dessert do you like to have?"

Kurama's stepdad asked.

"Uh-Nothing, sir. I'm full already."

"He like sundae with caramel syrup and mango bits, dad." –Kurama

"Weh! Kurama…"

"Ok then, how about yours, son?"

"Strawberry sundae, dad."

"Kurama…" –Yusuke extremely shyly asked.

"I saw the sundae popped up your mind for a second when dad asked you."

The desserts arrived and stayed there for a little more. Then the family is set to go home. Kurama insists he should go with them; and he did.

"Yusuke? Come." –Kurama invited.

"Where?" –Yusuke innocently asked, planning his confession in mind.

"To my room."

Yusuke blushed and was knocked out of his head; should I really tell him about it today? In his room? Today? Or tomorrow? Over the phone or personally? Or through a letter? … anyway… what's this soft, cuddly surface? … Yusuke snapped out of self thinking.

"You like my bed?"

Yusuke looked at his side; saw Kurama lying down with him. He sat up, trying to hide his blushing.

"Ah… Wow! Big room you got…" –he said as he stood.

"Yes… sometimes it's so boring here…You know, Yusuke, I'm so happy when you showed up at the mall."

Yusuke looked back at him. He can't help but praise the fox on the bed; lying on the vast, cloud-like mattress, with his lush hair artistically spread out on the pillow; completely endearing. Yusuke swallowed and was determined to say it to Kurama. He had a strong urge to make that alluring fox his.

"Kurama?" "Yusuke?" – they chorused.

"Uh, What is it, Yusuke?"

"N-No, you first." –Yusuke gave way and postponed his proposal.

"Yusuke… you know lately, we've been so close to each other. I became so close to you. Maybe it's because of us being always together lately… we always go out together, and have some fun. Yusuke… I need to get something out, I need to say it out…"

"Say what out?"

Kurama sat up and embraced Yusuke, cuddling himself to the detective. Yusuke let out a whimper and had his whole face red.

"I-I… don't laugh at me, Yusuke."

"W-Why would I?... I won't, Kurama."

"…I-I… I've felt it for a long time and it got the best of me lately, specially today. I… I'm in-love, Yusuke…"

"To whom?"

Yusuke kind of hoped it's him Kurama's in-love with, judging from how close they were, and from Kurama's embracing of him Kurama raised his head from Yusuke's chest and started confessing to the detective.

"I'm in-love with… I'm in-love with Hiei…"

"W-What?"-Yusuke barely said, noticing the fox's blushing.

"Y-Yes… It's Hiei… He clouds my mind so much lately… Yusuke, d-do you think I should tell him?"

Yusuke had his lips partly open, staring at Kurama…

"Yusuke?"

"Uh! … Yeah… Yeah, you should tell him… because you might not have the chance to. _'Like me…'_ "

"How?"

"I-I… It's you who should know best…"

Yusuke felt his heart is going to breakdown; he needed to go away…

"Kurama? I need… to go home… mom's sick…"

"Well… Ok… Thank you, Yusuke."

Yusuke confessed as he shove away Kurama's embracing arms and walked out of the room.

14

Yusuke traveled home with a heavy heart. He had his ears running down his cheeks while he's on the bus, not minding if the people are staring.

"Yusuke? You're home early? What's with you?"

His mom asked but he just passed her by. He went straight to his room and to the bathroom. He stepped in the tub and waited there while it fill with water. Kurama's his first love and first heartbreak as well, even before he had a chance to build the relationship… the tank is filling with water now. He's thinking shift to regrets. That he should've told Kurama his feelings long before Kurama had fallen for Hiei. Then regret turned to anger. He accused Kurama of making him hope. Of being numb. Of not noticing his efforts for him… the tub is flowing of water now; he submerged himself and decided to just drown himself.

"Yusuke! Phone call!!"

His mom went to his room..

"Yusuke? What are you doing?! It's flooding here!!!"

Yusuke emerged from the water and took the phone.

"_Yusuke? What's with the noise?"_

"K-Kurama? Nothing, mom's drunk again."

"_Oh… well I called for a news…Hiei accepted my love for him."_

"Oh, great!" –He said, almost sarcastically.

"_Thank you for urging me to tell him, Yusuke."_

Kurama had hung up. Yusuke could visualize Kurama giggling…

"Well… I guess we're just meant to be friends."

With the phone call planting it deeper in his mind that Kurama and Hiei are boyfriends now, and could be dating tomorrow. He laid on his bed, ready to sleep, when his hand felt the shorts and pants on the blankets. They're the clothes Kurama lend him… he knew he should return it, he won't be able to start moving on if those reminders stayed there.

14

It's already late that night, but he's determined to give it back. He sneaked in Kurama's room and left the clothes on the dresser. He planned it just to be like that, return the clothes. He looked at Kurama sleeping on the bed; the fox had a smile on his face. He sat beside the sleeping Kurama, gently stroking the silken hair.

"Kurama… I bet you're so happy, Hiei's your boyfriend now. You know I always think of you. I care about you. A lot. This afternoon, I was about to tell you… that I'm in-love too…"

Yusuke sobbed and had tears on his cheeks.

"That I'm in-love… with you. I love you, Kurama."

Kurama opened his eyes and sat up, surprisingly staring at Yusuke; who was startled.

"I-I… Kurama…"

Kurama's eyes softened. "Yusuke…"

Kurama heard it all. Yusuke wiped his tears and tried to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurama… I can't help falling for you… I promise I won't interfere with you and Hiei, I won't ruin it…"

"You already did, detective."

They both looked at the window and saw Hiei intently staring with angered three eyes.

"Hiei-"

"I heard it… Kurama, it's not well with me that you go with someone who I CANNOT trust!"

"Hiei…" –Kurama stood in the middle of the two; he wanted to assure Hiei, and comfort Yusuke; but he knows if he moves to the direction of either one of them, one of the two would get really hurt… so he just stayed standing, in the middle of a lover and a friend.

Yusuke gripped himself and knelt. '_I-I… I ruined everything_…'

He looked at Hiei and Kurama; and knew that everything between the three of them would never be the same.


End file.
